It Wasn’t My Fault!
by Meloremi
Summary: Cloud Strife wakes up one morning not only to find himself in the wrong bed but also with the one and only Leon Leonheart in the bed with him! Cloud has been a very bad boy and must now be punished for his indecent actions!


A/N: Hello! This is my first FanFiction so please don't kill to badly! My name is Akihiro and thanks for taking your time and reading my story!

Summary: Cloud Strife wakes up one morning not only to find himself in the wrong bed but also with the one and only Leon Leonheart in the bed with him! Cloud has been a very bad boy and must now be punished for his indecent actions!

Pairings: Leon/Cloud, Riku/Sora

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. If I did I would be a very happy and filthy rich person. T.T

……………………… **It Wasn't My Fault!**…………………...

'Hmm…. Something smells good…..it's so warm…' Cloud snuggled closer to whatever it was that was warming him up. He had come in late from work that day and just decided he would go straight to his room and sleep in his snug warm bed….well at least he thought it was his bed.

'Wonder why my bed smells so good and it's warm too…..so warm' ah yes Cloud was sound asleep nothing could be more pleasant for him than sleeping in his own bed with his warm "pillow" and the smell of mint tantalizing his senses .

"Cloud….hey Cloud….Cloud…"

"Go away Leon I'm sleepy and my bed's still warm and my pillow is extra comfy, give me five more minutes.."

The silver eyed brunet stared at his golden haired roommate in absolute amazement. Then suddenly and evil little thought came into the well groomed mans head, "Oh sure Cloud don't mind me I was just wondering if you were planning on moving towards the lower regions of my body? Something seems to be bothering me down there and I was wondering, since your hands are all ready there, if you could possibly give me a hand?" he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Later…I'm so tired right now I'll…" 'wait a minute…what does he mean give me a hand….and already there…and lower body…' yes the lovely blond was currently having trouble understanding his current situation. Processing the information being handed over to him will take a while….ping…fresh off the press and ready for delivery!

"What the.." Cloud jumped about two feet in the air and somehow managed to find himself below and at the mercy of sexy man Leon. "O.K. first things first, ahem, one; the hell are you doing in my bed! And two; why do I find myself in a very disturbing yet oddly arousing position with you! And three: what do you mean 'lower regions' and 'give me a hand!'" said the blonde haired young man.

"Well let's see….One, you are in my bed, two, I think you look a hell of a lot better down there than your previous rub-all- around-my-body position, not that I bothered me at all of course but you know how it goes don't you Cloud? The shortest always goes on the bottom, well in my book anyway, and as for three you know exactly what I mean." Leon finished with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

"But, but it's not like I did it on purpose!" said Cloud with a confused look on his face and what's this the ex-soldier was blushing too! How odd!

"What's wrong Cloud? Why do you look so flushed?" Leon whispered into his prey's ear. "Is something bothering you? Anything I can fix?"

Leon suddenly rocked his hips forward into Cloud's growing erection granting him a very well earned gasp of pure ecstasy.

"Ahh, dam it Leon, ah, don't play with me like this…" Cloud was now blushing uncontrollably, like a blushing bride who was about to lose her virginity to her dear and loving husband, and his body was reacting in ways it never had before! (yeah sure. -.-)

"Well, well, well, if I knew you would react to me this way sooner I would have done this a long ass time ago." said Leon in a husky tone as he held Cloud's wrist over the blonde's head and his free hand maneuvered it self to the regions of boy's lower body.

"Just…ah…shut up…and do it all ready! Ahh!" Said a very frustrated Cloud.

"Inpatient are we?" said Leon with a lust filled look in his eyes.

"Yes now do it you ass-hole!" Cloud pushed himself up towards Leon and their lips locked into a fiery and passionate kiss and moans of absolute pleasure and ecstasy began to fill the room.

Meanwhile in the world outside that sinful room Sora and Riku were, at the time, having eggs and waffles for breakfast, when suddenly they heard a loud "OH YES LEON RIGHT THERE! GIVE IT TO ME BABY!" coming from the room mentioned above.

"Oh that's right I nearly forgot!" said Sora as his eyes began to grow at an alarming rate.

"What did you 'nearly forget' as you put it?" said Riku with an uninterested glance at the room as got up to kick the door.

"HEY KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO EAT OUT HERE!" Riku yelled through the door.

"SHUT UP!" answered a very irritated voice from the other side, "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS CAUSE YOU'RE NOT THE ONE GETTING SOME! YOU SEX DEPRIVED BITCH!"

"YOU WISH YOU BUMBLING AIDS RIDDEN BIMBO!" said a very flustered Riku.

Another loud moan was heard emitting itself from the room, "JEALOUS!"

"SHUT UP!" he kicked the door again and walked back to the kitchen to a giggling Sora.

"What were you saying again?" Riku asked with a faint blush appearing on his face.

"Oh that's right, I was just saying that I…."

"THAT'S RIGHT LEON SHOW ME HOW IT'S DONE! OH HELL YEAH!"

Sora broke into another giggle fit as Riku stood up and slammed the kitchen door shut as more sounds of zealous hunger were being heard throughout the house.

Riku turned to Sora and motioned him to continue.

"Well yeah any way, I forgot to tell Cloud that Leon would be crashing in his room for a couple of nights while we finish up re-painting Leon's room! But from the sounds of it he doesn't seem to mind at all!"

"RIGHT THERE LEON! OH GOD! YES! YES! GO ALL THE WAY!"

"No, I don't think he minds it one bit Sora, not one bit." said a very irritated Riku.

About an hour and a half later a very tired but thoroughly satisfied Cloud emerged from the room described above. He was limping somewhat but hell it was worth it!

"Good morning." said Cloud with a very raspy voice.

"Try evening dumb-ass." said Riku with a smirk on his face.

"Well what do you know time does fly when you're having fun!"

"…….."

"What no witty come back?" he poked Riku with a near by pencil.

" I have decided that I will no longer waste words on your incomprehensible mind." said Riku with a forced on smile.

"Ha ha, Sora still hasn't given you any has he Riku? How long has it been? Two hours? Two days? Two weeks? Two months? Or was it two years?" and he again poked Riku with the pencil.

"For your information," said an irritated Riku, "our sex life is extremely healthy, unlike yours, I mean come on you slept with the first guy you found sleeping in your room!"

"O. k. for starters Mr. Desperate pants, I didn't sleep with just any guy , it was Leon, and we have been going out for like what two years, and another thing I was in his room not mine so there! Hmp!" Cloud finished sticking his tongue out at Riku in a childish manner.

"Hold up, his room? Are you stupid! Leon was in your room," said riku with an amused look on his face, "Sora forgot to tell you that Leon would be staying in your room while his room was being re-painted you dolt" he finished with a triumphant look on his face.

"You mean he punished me for no good reason?" said a pouting Cloud

"Ha ha, well then I guess I should go punish him for being a naughty little boy!" said Cloud with a perverted look on his face.

As he headed towards the bathroom he turned back to Riku…

"I'll do him in your honor Riku!" he winked at Riku and left laughing evilly towards the bathroom.

" Oh! Was that Cloud? Umm hey Riku are you o.k.? You look a little pale." said Sora with a concerned look on his face.

"Say Sora you wanna go down to the beach for a while?" asked Riku

"Really? Yes, that would be so cool! I'll go get some stuff and then we can leave!" as he turned away he stopped and crawled on top of Riku then he whispered into his ear in a husky tone, " Who knows maybe we'll have some 'hands-on' fun when we get there." with that he bounced off Riku and ran into the kitchen to get ready.

After regaining his composure Riku quickly got up, grabbed his leather jacket, got his little Sora, ran outside, started up his black convertible and hurried off towards the beach.

Meanwhile inside the semi lonely home a loud "OH MY GOD! YES LEON HARDER! TEACH ME MORE! MUCH MORE MASTER! And with that we leave this lovely home and wait for a new adventure to begin!

………………………………... Well there you have it my first fic! Ha ha I'm kind of stuck on the whole Leon/Cloud fictions right now so I decided to finally write one my self. Hope you liked, and reviews as well as flames are very much appreciated! Just don't to mean please!


End file.
